


Words from the Heart

by elumish



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Letters From Pegasus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko regretted the necessity of recording her message to her family in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words from the Heart

Miko regretted the necessity of recording her message to her family in English. While her parents did speak English—her father worked as a liaison for an American branch of Toyota and her mother had studied English extensively in college—they were more competent in Japanese. And it would have been nice to speak to someone in her native language; she could speak to Dr. McBride in Japanese, as he was, from what she could tell, _Nikkei_ , but they rarely crossed paths.

What she really wanted to say to her parents was お久しぶりです。仕事は面白くて重要です。マッケイさんはとても頭がいいが意地悪です。寂しいので、時々日本に帰りたいです。夜に寝られない時、も一度家族に会いたいです。しかしがんばります。

But to do so would be to inconvenience those who have to screen their videos to ensure nothing reveals what the people on Earth do not already know, as there are few outside of Japan who known Japanese, and as such they would be forced to work to find somebody. So she recorded her video in English and hoped her parents would know what she truly meant to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly translated, the Japanese reads: "Long time, no see. My job is interesting and important. Dr. McKay is very intelligent but unkind. Because I'm lonely, I sometimes want to return home. At night when I can't sleep, I want to see you one more time. However, I am doing my best."
> 
> Please tell me if you spot any mistakes.


End file.
